


the morning after the night before

by joshwrites



Series: the witchcraft in your lips has me spellbound [3]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Morning After, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 19:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshwrites/pseuds/joshwrites
Summary: From a prompt on Tumblr. Just some domestic morning after fluff.





	the morning after the night before

Charity woke up with a grunt, blinking her eyes open once before squeezing them back shut again. She huffed out a breath before rolling on to her side, her arm reaching out blindly to seek Vanessa but it just landed flat in the space that Vanessa had previously occupied. The space still felt warm so she knew Vanessa couldn’t have been gone long. She also knew that she couldn’t have run out on her because this was her soddin’ house.   
  
  
  
She gave herself a few moments, stretching her arms wide with another groan as she willed some of the tension to leave her shoulders. She wanted to just go back to sleep, perfectly content wrapped in the warm duvet but she was too awake now and the curiosity of where Vanessa had wandered off brought her to swing her legs over the side of the bed and pull herself up.  
  
  
  
She shivered as the cold air hit her warm nude body, she looked down at her naked body and then around the room to try and locate her scattered clothes before she huffed out a frustrated breath and just grabbed the dressing gown on the back of the door, wrapping it around herself and tying it loosely around her waist.  
  
  
  
She padded outside the bedroom, her feet soft on the carpeted floor. She had a quick look in Johnny’s room to see if she was in there but he was still fast asleep. She paused a moment as she watched his chest rise and fall in an even rhythm, a soft smile pulling at her lips.  
  
  
  
Charity retreated from the doorway and gently closed the door just to before moving to descend the stairs. She reached the bottom of the stairs and could hear a light tinkling coming from the kitchen as well as the light lighting up the room.   
  
  
  
She moved forward to finally track down her girlfriend, a small smile pulling at the corner of her lips as she was met with her back. Vanessa was just wearing some panties and she swore that was her top? Just the thought of Vanessa wearing her clothes, something that was _hers_  gave her a warm fuzzy feeling inside. That she was quick to deny. Even to herself.  
  
  
  
Charity padded forward softly until she was able to circle her arms around Vanessa’s waist and rest her chin on her shoulder. The movement made Vanessa jump slightly, not expecting Charity’s presence. A small chuckle left Charity’s lips before she murmured softly. ‘I wondered where you’d got up to.’ Before pressing a small kiss to Vanessa’s neck, right over the love bite that she’d left there last night.  
  
  
  
Vanessa hummed, her eyes falling closed for a second in contentment before she re-opened them and resumed what she was doing. ‘Was just making myself a cuppa’ tea. You want one?’   
  
  
  
This whole scenario seemed so domestic that it actually frightened Charity but she couldn’t deny the fact that she didn’t like it. Liked having someone to wake up to. And not just someone, Vanessa. Vanessa who had somehow crawled up and settled into her cold heart. Her cold heart that was slowly warming up day by day as she spent more time with the blonde vet.   
  
  
  
‘Yeah, go on then.’ She answered with a small grin, pressing a kiss to ‘Nessa’s cheek before pulling back and moving to sit down at the small round table in the kitchen area. She heard Vanessa stifle a yawn before pressing the button to boil the kettle once more. She was glad that she wasn’t the only one who was tired as shit this morning.  
  
  
  
Vanessa looked at Charity over her shoulder, a soft smile lighting up her face. ‘Ya’ can go back up if ya’ want. I’ll bring the tea’s.’   
  
  
  
Charity nodded her head. ‘Okay.’ Her voice was soft and the returning smile she gave Vanessa caused her eyes to crinkle and shine brightly in the dim light of the kitchen.  
  
  
  
She stood up and pushed the chair back in before retreating to climb the stairs.   
  
  
  
Never in a million years had she expected this. That this would be her life. She almost felt like her life had turned into some kind of rom-com but deep down she knew that she had no complaints about what was happening. She finally had someone in her life and in her bed who didn’t treat her like complete dirt, who didn’t make her feel worthless or like just a stop-gap. It was a new feeling but it was a  **nice**  feeling. Something she felt she could get used to. Something she  **wanted**  to get used to.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://aarondingle.co.vu) | [Twitter](http://twitter.com/nessdingIe)


End file.
